District Two: The Fight For Capitol
by PandaKatie
Summary: Aideen is a sixteen year old girl. In charge of District Two during the Rebellion. Kressh killed her brother and watched her sister go into The Games, but she still can't shake her feelings. The story of the rebel's in District Two. Gale & OC.


_'Maybe we're meant to lose the ones we love, but I'll fight for you till then' _**Pierce The Veil - Million Dollar Houses (The Painter)**

* * *

The sun shone through the burnt holes in the curtains, waking me up from my drowsy state. I sat up in my bed, pulling the covers over me as the freezing cold air hit my sleeping limbs. People lay all around me, littering the floor with slumbering frames.

"Not enough space for anyone to sleep soundly anymore" I thought bitterly, but I knew everyone here would give up nights of worrying if you'd wake up when you rested for the chance to be free.

Outside I could hear clearly loud voices, verging on a mini-scale war, a smaller version of the one that had brought these people to our district.

I pushed my covers aside and stepped over the breathing bodies on the floor to get to the doorway, where the door had been taken off the hinges. Safer, I was told, safer because you can run straight out encase of a bombing. I sighed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. I pushed aside the simple curtain that had been erected in the doorway hole for some simple privacy.

"Hey, Brendon" I called to the passing boy "What's happening?"

He looked at me like deer caught in headlights, "Um, nothing, nothing, um, go back to sleep. The rebels don't get to us until midday"

He then ran away in the other direction. What's happening here? I can clearly here shouting. This isn't nothing.

I walked in the direction Brendon came from, to find a gathering of people surrounding something or someone in the courtyard.

"Hey! Break it up!" I shouted over the noise, pushing everyone aside to get to the middle of the crowd.

Sitting on his knees, tied up was someone I'd never forget.

I saw people look up at me, I must've made some kind of sound of either a gasp or chocking on my breath.

"What's he… what's he doing here?" I whispered my voice like ice.

He looked up into my eyes, his mouth was gagged but I saw him try and make some kind of sound.

Before I knew what I was really doing I pulled the dagger I kept in my underclothes and I had it pressed against his throat, a small trickle of blood went down his neck when I dug the tip into his flesh.

I felt someone place a hand on my back in a soothing motion, then a hand come and pry the dagger from my hands.

"Aideen, come on" I heard someone whisper into my ear, pulling me up from my knees.

"What is he doing here?" I repeated, he looked at me again, pleading with me through his eyes, the other thing he could use, "Traitor" I spat at him. He looked like I'd cut a body part off.

"Aideen, please" I recognized the voice this time, it was Ryan, the one person in this small world that I thought would understand my burning hatred at the boy bound and gagged on his knees in front of us.

Everyone stood silently, watching me with over-large eyes. We were the elders now, barely fifteen, but we commanded everyone left.

"He came back. He walked into camp this morning, knocking out two guards. He was… he was on his way to your quarters when we found him" Ryan said simply, gesturing at two guards who were rubbing the spot just above their right eye than were growing rounded purplish marks.

"I want him dead"

Another voice came from below us, he had got out of the gag. "I want it too. Aideen, please… I'm sorry. I…I love you"

"Don't talk to her!" Ryan snapped pushing him to the floor, I put out my hand to stop him, I crouched down on my knees to his eye level.

"Kressh, you lost the right to love me the second you put a knife through my brothers heart in the name of the Capitol" I said, aiming every word like the knife he'd cut through my youngest brother with, "After you watched with me as they forced my sister to kill. They made her kill every little piece of her humanity. And you saw that. Yet you still work for them"

He looked right into my eyes, his piercing green eyes that used to make me melt made me falter, everything we'd been through, every time those eyes looked me, they looked at me In comfort, then they looked at me in sorrow as those hands ripped out my heart when they stabbed my kin. Anger built up inside in me, I slapped him across the cheek, leaving a hand imprint "We are District 2" I gestured my hands to the people around me "You are the Capitol. Snow's slaves, have a nice live, even though it will be short"

With that I got up onto my feet and walked away.

* * *

**A\N;**

**I really love The Hunger Games, but I didn't want to write another story about the actual Games (I already have written two I'm waiting to upload) and I re-read the three books the other day, and I thought 'hm, I wonder what happens in District Two' because we don't know too much about it and how it copes during the Rebellion, so here you go! **

**I reliese Kressh's name is real similar to Thresh, but meh. And Aideen's name means Fire, so y'know Katniss is the Girl On Fire, and so I thought it was a nice touch. **


End file.
